


Healing Session (for Husky50)

by Chronos_X



Series: Headcanons (2016-) [34]
Category: Itagaki Paru, Paru Itagaki - Fandom, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Akira Toriyama, Doctor's appointment, Dragon Ball Jokes, Dragon Ball References - Freeform, Funny, Hilarious, I have too much free time on my hands, Parody, Paru Itagaki, Quickie, Redemption, Riz for BEASTARS is in for a world of hurt, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Healing-Session-for-Husky50-823128011Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320.
Series: Headcanons (2016-) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487





	Healing Session (for Husky50)

Jabu: Where'd you get these wounds again?

Riz: I got into a fight with a plot armor-spamming wolf at my old school. He was p@#$%d 'coz I sorta murdered a classmate of ours when I stopped taking my government-issued meds and I had him (the classmate, not the wolf) for a midnight snack.

Jabu: Wow... that really sucks.

Riz: The beating or the second degree murder I just 'fessed up to?

Jabu: Both. Plan on starting a redemption arc sometime in the near future?

Riz: If Itagaki-sama will let me. I'd rather gather the Dragon Balls and wish the guy back to life, but Akira Toriyama doesn't own our series. Bummer.

Jabu: So much the better. You tend not to take life all that seriously if death's just a slap on the wrist.

Riz: No kidding. Still beats putting up with brainless protagonists with spiky hair who beat up gods and super-powered alien warriors for no other reason than "'coz the plot says so."

Jabu: So glad we live in the real world, the one with talking anthropomorphic animals, where incompatible species can mate and have weirdly sexy hybrid babies, and eating meat either turns you into furry John Cena or a methhead, whichever's more plot convenient.

Riz: Wow... I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, and even I felt the sarcasm in that sentence.

Jabu: Whatever you say, Freddy Fasmurd-erer.

Riz: Right back at ya, Tyrion O'Donnell.

Jabu: You do realize I'm still holding the scalpel, right?

Riz: 0_0


End file.
